Scared to be lonely
by A panthera
Summary: The ministry was boring, and so was paperwork. Many people would think I would enjoy such a normal boring routine.Just like one would have thought that I would get married into the Weasley clan. And for all those years that we were together,I had thought so too. But fate has a funny way of showing us who we are meant to be with. In this case, we were both just scared to be lonely.


**AN: Hey guys! My first Dramione oneshot fic. Let me know what you think. Thank you for all your'lls support. ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Scared to be Lonely**

The ministry was boring.

And so was the paper work. No matter how intelligent people claim you are, no matter how many books you might read and enjoy, paper work still made your mind fall into a monotonous trance of utter boredom. Being the undersecretary to the Minister of Magic made sure that I never ran out of paper work. "Miss Granger do this, Miss Granger do that", it was always the same. After the disastrous war, one would have thought that I would've enjoyed the boring routine that came with a normal life.

Just like one would have thought that I would get married into the Weasley clan. And for all those years that we were together, I had actually hoped so too. So, after three years I expected, at least, an engagement to occur. Instead, what greeted my face on our third anniversary, which of course he had forgotten yet again, was our lovely bed being defiled by brown hair and irritating giggling from both my supposed boyfriend and his … very willing participant, Lavender Brown. Sad to say, or maybe not sad at all anymore, I was horrified by the prospect of ever loving or believing in such a man. _'Never again Hermione, never again'_.

The shocked look on their faces and the profuse apologies did nothing to calm my temper and the horrible day I had in the office only put more stress on my shoulders. At that point, the only option my mind could offer me was to maim said people in front of me, and yet there was this horrible part of my mind that had stopped me. So, there I stood with my emotions detached from myself and cold eyes. I looked at them shuffling, trying to cover their naked bodies with the blue sheets that lay on the bed. Blue sheets with silver trimmings that I had picked out and put thought into. ' _Just like the rest of this place'_ , my mind whispered to me.

So, I stared at them. Blinked once. Blinked twice. Pulled out my wand and magically packed what was mine in what seemed like an eternity but was only a few moments. Shrank my belongings and turned my back towards them and walked out with the aura of a Malfoy not giving a damn. I wouldn't waste any more time than I had already, on such people. I didn't wish to see the look on their faces. I already knew that what I did, made me stand out and show that I was much better than them.

That was three months ago. Ron had tried to talk to me over and over again. He tried going to my new apartment and even came to my office at the ministry and had made a scene as I kept saying that he had nothing to say that could change my mind. In which he replied he did. In which I allowed him to prove his argument. And so, in the middle of the large passage, outside of my office door, where hundreds of ministry workers stood staring openly at the both of us. I told Ron to go ahead. Looking at me with large eyes that swivelled around him to look at the others, he squeaked out in a petrified voice "Here?!". In which I just stared at him blankly with a raised eyebrow.

And then an uninvited guest, just had to put his input. "What's wrong weasel? Can't take responsibility for your own actions?". Draco Malfoy had seemed to have appointed himself as my protector in such a situation. Albeit it was unnecessary. Malfoy stood at intimidating height, towering over Ron's kneeled form on the floor. He wore a royal blue buttoned up long sleeved shirt and with black slacks and an unspeakable's robe. His blond hair was allowed to be free from his slicked back youth and framed his face. He sneered down at Ron's form before walking passed him and towards me. His hands were filled with files, which he offered to me with a nod of acknowledgement, before turning around and ignoring the existence of the other male.

Ron's face had showed his embarrassment with flushed cheeks whilst anger shown in his eyes. He stood up and pointed his wand towards Malfoys back in an attitude of childish revenge before casting a bombarda spell. Malfoy, being as perfect as he is, turned around and blocked the attack with nothing but the flick of his wrist and casted a nonverbal binding spell before turning around and leaving Ron to his own embarrassment and the hushed whispers of the crowd. Looking at me with pleading eyes to undo the body bind, I use this chance to make him aware of my final decision and so, I walk back into my office leaving him on the floor. Was it petty of me? Not at all, after all, Lavender can save him.

He must have gotten the message clear enough because the next time Harry had approached me letting me know about Ron asking about me. I was glad he didn't ask anything stupid of me. Like to give Ron another chance or something similar. He just smiled sadly and reassured me that he would always be there, no matter what. I could only be grateful for his support whilst he told me about how the rest of the Weasley family had taken the news of our break up. It seemed like Fred and George had decided whip-up some exciting products that needed to be tested. Ginny had punched her brother in the face whilst Molly and Arthur had decided it was time to finally smack some sense into their son. A message was also passed on to let me know that I was always invited and will always be apart of their family.

So, two months later, I Hermione Granger sit in my office and say again, paperwork was boring. My mind kept thinking on Malfoy. He was still single after all these years and decided to devote his life to the Unspeakables. At points in time, my thoughts just decide to wonder, as well as my eyes. It seems like they were attracted to the blonde. Whenever he was in the room, my body would become ultra-aware just from being in the same vicinity as him. My magic would crawl up from my core and try to go to his, like there was some type of magnetic attraction. My eyes would catch his from across the room, but he would only nod in acknowledgement before returning to whatever he was doing. Like, he was unaffected by the attraction and it was all just in my head.

Another month later, news travelled to me about Ron's engagement to Lavender. It seemed like the two were expecting and she was now four months along. Meaning she got pregnant sometime in our anniversary month. Meaning it was now time to go out and get smashed drunk. Which is exactly what I did. That Friday night after work, I went to the hogshead inn. I had become a well-known customer these past few months. I know what you're thinking, and no, I am not an alcoholic…just someone that appreciates alcohol when there's a disastrous occasion in her life. Sitting down at the counter, Aberforth comes towards me and lays down a glass of fire whiskey in front of me. Nodding my thanks, he leaves me to my bubble of loneliness.

I sit there nursing my drink, appreciating the burn as it flows down my throat and numbs my brain for a few moments. Those few moments aren't enough though and after a while I'm onto my fourth glass. My brain has finally succumbed and has allowed me to become tipsy. Its still not enough though. Going onto my sixth glass, I feel a pressure on the back of my neck. My magic tries to surge up and I suddenly understand who is staring. My magic reacts like that when only one person is around. But I'm not in the mood for that right now. Onto my seventh glass, the hairs on my neck start to stand on edge. The next thing I know, is the seat next to me is being occupied by a certain blond wizard wearing a dark grey button up shirt with black slacks and formal shoes. A black robe with silver lining emphasizes his broad shoulders.

"You should stop", he says as he sits down and looks towards me and I can't help but to notice how grey his eyes are. They contained a storm of power just waiting to be unleashed. If you look close enough, silver specks could be seen close to his pupils and unfortunately for me, I wasn't drunk enough to not notice these small characteristics. Looking at him incredulously and raising my eyebrow to emphasize my point, I keep nursing my drink and then reply, "Don't worry your pretty head Malfoy, I'm not drunk enough to need help yet". "Oh, please Granger, do yourself a favour and try lying to someone who is blind. But even they still have olfactory senses that can smell the fire whiskey on you."

Ignoring him and finishing my drink, I ask him with an annoyed tone, "Why are you here Malfoy? I'm pretty sure you can see I'm not drunk, just a little tipsy. I assure you, I can handle myself quite well". "It would be bad manners and a dent in my reputation if I allowed a fellow colleague to carry on drunk. Who knows what you might do if no one keeps an eye on you", he says, and I roll my eyes at his lame excuse. He orders himself a drink and the next thing we know is we're talking. About what? Everything. We spoke about everything. We sat there, and my heart let itself start to beat faster than it should. After many drinks, the loneliness around me had dissipated somewhere at some point in time. Our faces were flushed, and our brains had become numb.

Any personal space that was once there had disappeared with the increasing closeness of us leaning towards each other. The atmosphere around us sparked and our magic started to slowly make itself aware around us. The background of the bar faded into nothingness. We were so close, our lips were a breath apart, my eyes stared into a stormy grey and then a throat cleared. We jumped apart, flushed, only to look at Aberforth pointing towards the clock. It was midnight and we hadn't even realised it. Malfoy cleared his throat whilst mumbling about waiting outside. Quickly rising and leaving me in a shocked state.

Pulling my purse out to pay, Aberforth informs me that they had already been paid for. Annoyance sparks up again, for Malfoy doing something unnecessary, before I push it down and smile towards Aberforth. Thanking him and leaving out the door, only to see Malfoy at the apparition point doing exactly as he said. My heart jumps a bit and it feels like a frog might be stuck in my throat, but I ignore it. Walking towards him I nod to him and say, "It was an interesting night Malfoy. I'll pay you back for the drinks. Goodnight", and I apperate before I could see any type of expression on his face or hear anything else from his mouth. And once again, I go back to my apartment, entering and locking the door, I kick my shoes off at the door. My suit case is thrown on the couch and my suit jacket has been hung up.

I change into a comfy shorts and t-shirt and lay on the cool silk sheets of my bed. And once again my thoughts suffocate me. A manifestation of loneliness makes itself aware to me and I sometimes can't help the childish fear that crawls its way out the small crevices of my mind. My thoughts are distracted when a knock on my door could be heard. Not many people knew where I lived and the fact that it was one in the morning on a Saturday, it would make anyone suspicious. Ignoring the knock, I turn to my side before trying to fall asleep.

Persistent. This person was bloody persistent. Waking up from bed and slamming open my door, I come face to face with a startled Malfoy, his hand still raised, looking as if he was about to knock again. His eyes take on an accusing glare as he looks at me. "You ran", is all he says. "I have no idea about what you're talking about Malfoy. Go home, it's one in the morning", I say and as I was about to slam the door closed, he jams it with his foot. Pushing the door open, he enters, ignoring my protest of "How the hell did you even find me?" in which his only reply is, "I'm an unspeakable", before I'm slammed against the door with his lips on mine. My body is frozen with shock. A tongue licks my lower lip asking for entrance only to be ignored as I snap out of my shocked trance and try to fight back. A nip to my lip makes me gasp, allowing my mouth to be plundered by his tongue, battling for dominance was hard when your magic resisted you and sparks exploded behind closed eyes.

Hands that tried to push away, instead, pulled closer. My hands made themselves comfortable around his neck whilst his tilted my face to be able to explore my mouth more easily. Pulling apart due to the lack of oxygen, allowed my body to lean against my door, due to my quivering legs. Regaining some semblance of composure, I open my mouth to speak only to be stopped by swirling grey and his words, "Aren't you scared to be lonely?", and all I can do is freeze, I can feel my mind barriers shattering. And I can't help but want to fall again. Because my heart is beating faster than it should, my hands are starting to sweat, and, in his eyes, I can see his answer. Because he's just like me and before I can comprehend my actions, I'm kissing him again and becoming lost in the smell of the tantalising cologne he wears and the taste of his fire whiskey lips.

His hands grab my thighs and I wrap my legs around his waist. Clothes are discarded on the way to the bedroom and then my back feels the cold silk sheets. It does nothing to alleviate the heat flooding my body. Every part of my body starts to feel warmth where ever he touches. It tingles and the wetness between my legs increases as his fingers tease their way down my lower abdomen. His hands slowly spread my legs apart. His mouth kisses, nips and suckles at every patch of skin before making its way down to my lower abdomen. A finger teases my opening slowly allowing the wetness to leak out a bit more onto his finger. A strangled moan is let out through my mouth and he lets out a chuckle at my impatience. Before blowing air against my wetness, making my thighs quiver.

He finally breaches my wetness with his finger and my head is thrown back in ecstasy. He thrusts it in slowly a few times, allowing me to adjust, before a second finger is added. His fingers use a scissoring motion to prepare me and stretch me, and then a third finger joins. A loud moan makes its way out of my mouth and I bite my arm to block out any other sounds I make. He must have noticed and so stopped his movements. His fingers still inside me but not moving. It was torture. His hand on my waist stopped me from pushing down his fingers. I was so close. Just a little more, I thought desperately. "Remove you hand or else I will stop. I wish to hear every single noise that comes out of that pretty little mouth yours. Do you understand?", he says in a stern tone whilst simultaneously curling his fingers upwards. "Yes! Please! Just let me cum", I beg and plead with him. I'm too far gone to do anything else. My mind is lost as he starts moving his fingers within me again.

My muscles start to tighten and squeeze around his fingers and I release my juices onto his fingers. He pulls out looking at the glistening fluids on his fingers and raising it to his mouth. Licking each of his fingers clean before kissing my mouth again harshly. He lines himself up at my entrance and swirls the tip against my fluids. It mixes itself with his precum which drips from the tip and allows him to be somewhat covered in both our fluids. My legs wrap around his waist and he slowly pushes' in. My back arches and my head's thrown back in a silent scream. There are tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. The pleasure was just too much. My blunt fingernails scrape down his back leaving red inflamed trails. He groans out loud and stops for a few moments to allow me to adjust to his girth.

Pushing my hips lower onto him, he takes it as a sign to continue. He slowly moves out till only the tip is in before he moves forward so hard I'm pushed up against the headboard. The whole bed jerks whilst I moan his name. he pulls out again before hammering in again. His pace increasing as my legs around his waist pull him closer towards me. "Fuck", he moans out loud and I can't keep up with his pace any longer. His hands on my waist grips me so hard as he hammers in, it leaves me with no thought of the bruises and soreness that I have to deal with the following day.

Our magic rises and makes its way up from our cores to the air around us. It circles around us with a terrifying magnetic force. My lower abdomen clenches and I can feel our muscles quiver from the exertion. With one final thrust, my eyes close and black spots invade my vision from the rushing pleasure as well from him still thrusting into me. once, twice and he pulls out and releases on my entrance. He watches as it flows, and I spread my legs wider allowing it to glisten together. Before he lets out a warning growl to stop tempting him any further.

Exhaustion makes its self aware behind my slowly closing eyelids and he settles himself next to me. Reaching towards me and pulling me so close that my back hits his chest. Uncaring about the state we were both in. We drifted off into a dreamless sleep. The loneliness we were both too scared off, surrounded us no more.


End file.
